Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XV
Książę Janusz i księżna wyjechali razem z częścią dworu na wiosenny potów ryb do Czerska, gdyż lubili niezmiernie to widowisko i mieli je sobie za najprzedniejszą zabawę. Dowiedział się jednak Czech od Mikołaja z Długolasu wielu rzeczy ważnych, tyczących się zarówno spraw prywatnych, jak i wojny. Dowiedział się więc naprzód, że rycerz Maćko widocznie poniechał zamiaru jechania na Żmujdź prosto przez "pruską przegrodę", gdyż przed kilku dniami był w Warszawie, gdzie zastał jeszcze obojga księstwa. O wojnie potwierdził stary Mikołaj te wszystkie wieści, które Hlawa słyszał w Szczytnie. Cała Żmujdź podniosła się przeciw Niemcom jak jeden mąż, a kniaź Witold nie tylko że już Zakonowi przeciw nieszczęsnym Żmujdzinom nie pomagał, ale nie wypowiadając jeszcze mu wojny i łudząc go układami, zasilał wszelako Żmujdź pieniędzmi, ludźmi, końmi, zbożem. Tymczasem tak on, jak Krzyżacy słali postów do papieża, do cesarza i do innych panów chrześcijańskich, zarzucając sobie wzajem wiarołomstwo, niewierność i zdradę. Ze strony wielkiego kniazia pojechał z tymi listami mądry Mikołaj ze Rżniewa, który umiał rozplątywać nici namotane przez przebiegłość krzyżacką, dowodnie wykazując niezmierne krzywdy krain litewskich i żmujdzkich. Tymczasem, gdy na sejmie wileńskim wzmocniły się jeszcze związki między Litwą a Polską, potruchlały serca krzyżackie, łatwo było bowiem przewidzieć, że Jagiełło, jako zwierzchni pan wszystkich ziem będących pod władzą kniazia Witolda, stanie w razie wojny po jego stronie. Hrabia Jan Sayn, komtur grudziądzki, i hrabia Schwartzburg, gdański, wyjechali z rozkazu mistrza do króla z zapytaniem, czego się mają od niego spodziewać. Nic im król nie rzekł, chociaż mu dary przywieźli: ścigłe krzeczoty i drogie naczynia. Więc zagrozili wojną, ale nieszczerze, gdyż dobrze wiedzieli, że mistrz i kapituła boją się w duszach strasznej Jagiełłowej potęgi i pragną odwlec dzień gniewu i klęski. I rwały się jak nić pajęcza wszelkie układy, a rwały się zwłaszcza z Witoldem. Wieczorem po przyjeździe Hiawy przyszły znów na warszawski zamek świeże nowiny. Przyjechał Bronisz z Ciasnoci, dworzanin księcia Janusza, którego on wysłał był poprzednio po wieści na Litwę, a z nim dwóch znacznych litewskich kniaziów z listami od Witolda i od Żmujdzinów. Nowiny były groźne. Zakon gotował się do wojny. Wzmacniano zamki, mielono prochy, krzesano kule kamienne, ściągano ku pograniczu knechtów i rycerstwo, a lżejsze oddziały jazdy i piechoty wpadały już w granice Litwy i Żmujdzi od strony Ragnety, od Gotteswerder i innych zamków brzegowych. Już po gęstwach leśnych, już w polach, już po wsiach rozlegały się okrzyki wojenne, a wieczorami ponad ciemnym morzem lasów świeciły łuny pożaru. Witold przyjął wreszcie Żmujdź w jawną opiekę, wysłał swych rządców, a wodzem zbrojnemu ludowi ustanowił słynnego z męstwa Skirwoiłłę. Ów wpadał do Prus, palił, niszczył, pustoszył. Sam książę przymknął wojsko ku Żmujdzi, niektóre zamki opatrzył, inne, jak na przykład Kowno, zniszczył, aby nie stały się oparciem Krzyżakom, i nie było już tajno nikomu, że gdy nadejdzie zima, a mróz popęta mokradła i błota, albo nawet wcześniej, jeśli lato będzie suche, pocznie się wojna wielka, która ogarnie wszystkie litewskie, żmujdzkie i pruskie krainy, gdyby zaś król w pomoc Witoldowi przybieżał, tedy musi nastąpić dzień, w którym fala niemiecka albo drugie pół świata zaleje, alboli też, odbita, cofnie się na długie wieki w dawniej zajęte łożysko. Lecz to nie zaraz jeszcze miało nastąpić. Tymczasem po świecie rozlegał się jęk i wołanie o sprawiedliwość. Czytano list nieszczęsnego narodu w Krakowie i w Pradze, i na dworze papieskim, i w innych królestwach zachodnich. Do księcia Janusza przywieźli to otwarte pismo owi bojarzynkowie, którzy z Broniszem z Ciasnoci przybyli. Niejeden więc z Mazurów mimo woli macał korda przy boku i rozważał w duszy, czyby z własnej ochoty pod znak Witoldowy się nie zaciągnąć. Wiedziano, ze rad był wielki kniaź hartownej lechickiej szlachcie, równie zażartej w boju jak litewscy i żmujdzcy bojarzynowie, a więcej ćwiczonej i lepiej zbrojnej. Niektórych popychała też i nienawiść do starych wrogów lechickiego plemienia, a innych litość. "Słuchajcie, słuchajcie! – wołali do królów, książąt i wszystkich narodów Żmujdzini. – Wolnym ci my byli i szlachetnej krwi ludem, a Zakon chce nas w niewolników przemienić! Nie dusz on naszych szuka, lecz ziemi i dostatków. Już nędza nasza taka, że nam chyba żebrać lub rozbijać! Jakoże im wodą chrztu nas obmywać, gdy sami nie mają rąk czystych! My chcemy chrztu, ale nie krwią i mieczem. i chcemy wiary, ale jeno takiej, jakiej zacni monarchowie, Jagiełło i Witold, nauczają. Słuchajcie i ratujcie nas, bo giniemy! Nie chce nas Zakon chrzcić, by nas uciemiężał łatwiej; nie księży, lecz zasie katów nam posyła. Już ule nasze, już stada, już wszystkie płody ziemi nam zabrali; już nam ni ryby łowić, ni zwierza bić w puszczach nie wolno! Błagamy! słuchajcie, bo oto zgięli nam wolne drzewiej karki do robót nocnych przy zamkach, dzieci nam jako zakładników uwieźli, a żony i córki w oczach mężów i ojców bezczeszczą. Nam słuszniej należałoby jęczeć niż mówić! Rodziny nasze ogniem popalili, panów do Prus uwieźli, wielkich ludzi: Korkucia, Wassygina, Swolka i Sągajłę, potracili – i jako wilcy krew naszą żłopią. O, słuchajcie! Przecież my ludzie, nie zwierzęta, przeto wołamy do Ojca Świętego, by nas przez polskich biskupów chrzcić kazał, gdyż całą duszą chrztu pragniemy, ale chrztu wodą łaski, nie żywą krwią zniszczenia". Tak i tym podobnie skarżyli się Żmujdzini. więc gdy ich skargi i na mazowieckim dworze usłyszano, zaraz kilku rycerzy i dworzan postanowiło iść im w pomoc, rozumiejąc, że księcia Janusza nawet i pytać o pozwolenie nie trzeba, choćby z tego powodu, że księżna jest rodzoną siostrą Witolda. Zawrzały też powszechnym gniewem serca, gdy dowiedziano się od Bronisza i bojarzynków, że wielu szlachetnych młodzianków żmujdzkich będących zakładnikami w Prusiech, nie mogąc znieść pohańbienia i okrucieństw, jakich dopuszczali się nad nimi Krzyżacy, poodbierało sobie życie. Hlawa cieszył się zaś z tej ochoty mazowieckiego rycerstwa, myślał bowiem, że im więcej ludzi z Polski pociągnie do księcia Witolda, tym wojna rozgorzeje większa i tym pewniej można będzie czegoś przeciw Krzyżakom dokazać. Cieszyło go także i to, że zobaczy Zbyszka, do którego się przywiązał, i starego rycerza Maćka, o którym mniemał, że godzien widzenia przy robocie, a razem z nim nowe dzikie kraje, nieznane miasta, nie widziane dotychczas rycerstwo i wojska, wreszcie samego księcia Witolda, którego sława szeroko wówczas rozbrzmiewała po świecie. I w tej myśli postanowił jechać "wielkimi i pilnymi drogami", nie zatrzymując się nigdzie dłużej, niż było dla wypoczynku koniom potrzeba. Owi bojarzynkowie, którzy z Broniszem z Ciasnoci przybyli, i inni Litwini znajdujący się na dworcu księżny, świadomi dróg i przejść wszelkich, mieli prowadzić jego i ochotniczych rycerzy mazowieckich od osady do osady, od grodu do grodu i przez głuche, niezmierne puszcze, którymi większa część Mazowsza i Litwy, i Żmujdzi była pokryta. Krzyżacy 47